Gift Return - Eruri - ErwinWeek - Day 7: Birthday
by nabawrites
Summary: Erwin thought Levi had forgotten about his birthday. Turns out he was just conflicted.


Gift Return – Eruri – ErwinWeek2017 – Day 7: Birthday

 _ **A/N I thought this was going to be a really hard fic to write because it took me forever to come up with an idea for the prompt: Birthday. But once I started writing it just sort of flowed. I hope you guys like it!**_

Erwin really didn't care much about his birthday. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if everybody just pretended it was no different than another day, mostly because he didn't think it really was any different. The Titans were still out there and still winning, and humanity should focus all of their attention on fighting them - regardless of what day of the year it was.

And yet at breakfast, Mike clapped him on the shoulder and gave him well wishes, congratulating him for surviving yet another year in the Scouting Legion.

Hanji took time away from her experiments to congratulate him in typical Hanji-like fashion - overly loud and chaotic, but with good intentions behind the madness.

Eren and Armin pitched in their well wished as well - Mikasa had simply nodded in respectful acknowledgement, which he appreciated - and Nile even sent a message from Wall Sina to congratulate him. It arrived around noon, so he must have sent it at bare minimum the day before in oder for it to have reached him on the right day. Pixis, too, sent him something: a bottle of wine, which was entirely according to his general character.

Erwin was touched by the gestures, even if he hadn't thought them necessary. He was pleased that, despite everything happening, the people around him felt he was important enough to celebrate. All of them had been very thoughtful.

All but one.

Erwin told himself that he wasn't disappointed that Levi hadn't even given the same level of acknowledgement as Mikasa Ackerman. Levi had seen him at every meal, had discussed several matters in his office, and had passed him in the halls half a dozen times, but he'd never given a single clue that he even remembered that it was Erwin's birthday at all. He told himself he didn't care one bit, but he was unused to denial, and the lie sounded foreign to his own mind.

He had considered if Levi knew, had known all day, but knew that Erwin didn't want to make a big deal out such inconsequential things. He wondered if Levi had simply respected that wish and went about pretending the day was no different than any other - because it really was.

Erwin wasn't sure if that was the case, and it was the uncertainty that was killing him.

Sometime around dinner, Erwin just decided to do his best to put the issue to the side as best he could and focus on his work. Because of his wandering thoughts throughout the day, Erwin hadn't been half as productive as he usually was, and he decided to stay up late to catch up. He left his office to take care of a few things and make a few deliveries that would normally done by subordinates had it not been so late. By the time he returned to his office it was fully dark outside and nearing midnight.

He'd put out all the lamps before he left to save fuel. When he entered his office it was pitch black, but he had no difficulty navigating it in the dark. It was simple and bare of all embellishments or decorations - his office was for working, not getting distracted - so the only things for him to trip over were his desk, his chair, and the two chairs in front of the desk for meetings. Neither were by the lamp, so he had nothing to avoid as he made his way over.

He grabbed the matches off the shelf upon which the lamp sat and lit one. He held it to the wick and waited a moment for it to catch before snuffing the match and replacing the glass bulb. He turned around to go to his desk but froze before he took a single step.

"Hey," Levi said quietly from his perch on the edge of Erwin's desk.

Erwin kept his expression neutral as he nodded. "Levi. Can I help you with something?"

"It's you birthday," was all Levi said, and, though it wasn't much of an answer to Erwin's question, he couldn't help a small smile.

"You remembered."

Levi gave him a look, minuscule though it was, that was clearly hurt. Or at least, it was clear to Erwin, who had long ago learned to decipher many of Levi's minute expressions. "You thought I forgot?"

Erwin took a deep breath, trying to decide how best to answer the question without offending the man. "Well, you didn't say anything. So I assumed that you either forgot or were choosing not to make a big deal out of it as I usually request every year. It wasn't as though I minded, Levi."

One of Levi's delicate eyebrows rose into his forehead. "You didn't mind," he repeated dubiously.

"No, I didn't."

"I thought you had decided not to lie to me. Or yourself."

Erwin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he internally ceded the point. "What do you want me to say, Levi? That the only person I wanted to remember seemed to be the only person who didn't?"

There was silence in response, and Erwin mentally shook his head in disappointment. Not with Levi, but with himself. He should have known better than to say something like that. It cut far too close to the truth at his heart, and he knew Levi was smart enough to connect the dots, if he hadn't already done so long ago.

Erwin swallowed around the lump in his throat and started to walk around to behind his desk. He was parallel with Levi when the shorter man broke the silence. "I was trying to decide what to get you."

For the second time that night, Levi had stopped Erwin in his tracks. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping an elaboration on Levi's part would help Erwin get his head back on straight.

"For your birthday. I was trying to decide on a gift. I haven't had any leave to go buy something and the only thing I know how to make is tea. You don't drink tea."

The small smile from earlier had returned to Erwin's face. "You didn't need to get me anything, Levi. You still don't."

Levi shook his head. He turned to look at Erwin and, after some hesitation, stood up straight. "I know I didn't have to, Eyebrows. I wanted to. I still want to."

Erwin's eyebrows furoughed, unsure of where Levi was going with this. Whatever gift Levi had in mind must have been small enough to fit in a pocket, because he didn't see anything else.

Levi continued. "I've spent the last week trying to come up with something, but I could only ever think of one thing. And since nothing else came to mind, I spent all day today trying to decide if I wanted to go through with it or not."

Now Erwin was really confused, because Levi wasn't really much for hesitating or second guessing himself. "Did you come to a conclusion?"

"Would I be telling you all this if I decided against it?"

Erwin tilted his head to cede the point. "Fair enough. So what have you been debating for so long?"

Levi had moved closer to Erwin throughout the conversation. Now he was only a couple feet away from the man. "I had actually decided against it when I came here. I was just going to wish you a happy birthday or whatever so you knew I didn't forget." Levi smirked. "Then you were gone so long I thought your birthday would be over by the time you got here."

Erwin smiled softly. "Yes, well, I've been a little distracted today. I had some things to get done."

Levi took another step closer. "Distracted by everybody's well wishes, or distracted by waiting for the one person you wanted to remember to show that they had?"

Erwin managed to stop himself from blushing, but it was a very close call. "Levi, I-"

"I had decided against it," Levi interrupted, and Erwin wondered when was the last time Levi had said so much in one conversation, if he ever had. "But then you said that, about wanting me to remember, and I changed my mind. You changed my mind."

Erwin swallowed, wondering what exactly Levi could be talking about and wishing he would get to it because this conversation was making him nervous. "Oh?"

Levi took one more step and now there was less than a foot of space between them. "It's not midnight yet," Levi said, and his expression changed, making it look almost like he was smiling. "I can still give you your birthday gift."

Erwin didn't have time to ask him what it was before Levi slid his hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was... amazing, especially considering how short it was and how long it took Erwin to overcome his shock and return it. In fact, by the time he was ready to participate, Levi was already pulling away, his expression neutral once more. "Sorry if you don't like it, Eyebrows. It was the best I could come up with." Levi hesitated for half a second, then he gave him a curt nod and turned as if he was going to just leave. As if Erwin would let him just leave after that.

Like hell, he was.

Erwin grabbed him by the arm, just above his elbow, which stopped Levi in his tracks. "You're right, Levi."

Levi stiffened, and it seemed as if he had even stopped breathing. He said nothing, nor did he look at Erwin.

Erwin smirked to himself as he continued. "I'm not satisfied with my gift." Then he used his grip on Levi's arm to pull him back and spin him around until their chests were pressed together and he was holding Levi in his arms. "I'd like to return it."

This time Erwin kissed Levi and it lasted a whole lot longer.

When they pulled apart, Erwin was pretty sure he was smiling like an idiot, and Levi was blushing red as a tomato and unsuccessfully trying to hide it. The shorter man cleared his throat, probably as a means to distract from the rosy tint to his porcelain cheeks. "Oi, Eyebrows. Don't you know it's rude to refuse a birthday gift?"

Erwin nodded in faux consideration. "I suppose you're right, Levi. I must apologize. I suppose I'll just have to take my gift back."

This time when they kissed, neither of them stopped at all, until the clock in Erwin's office chimed midnight. Levi pulled away, his expression the most vulnerable Erwin had ever seen it. "So how was this year's birthday, Erwin?"

Erwin smiled at him and gave him a peck on the nose, which Levi wrinkled in faux disgust. "Best ever, as far as I'm concerned."

"Good then. No more returns after midnight."

Erwin sighed in pretend disappointment. "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to come up with another excuse to kiss you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Or you could just kiss me because you want to. Baka."

"Yeah," Erwin agreed, "I suppose that would be a pretty good excuse."

Levi didn't look amused, but he still let Erwin kiss him again, so that seemed like a win.


End file.
